Survivre
by Kanli
Summary: Et si il y avait des survivants dans cette montagne, que l'un d'eux étaient cher à l'un de nos chers nains ... Comment vivraient-ils ? Ils sont dix-sept. Seul sept verront un jour à nouveau le soleil. OC partout, première fiction de ce genre !
1. Prologue

**Le calme plat … Après un vrai un chaos où se mêlait des cris, des ordres, des pleurs, des grognements, le calme le plus total. Il avançait en tremblant, ignorant encore s'il était mort ou vivant … Allez donc essayer d'être silencieux après un tel chaos. Il avançait prudemment, sans un mot, quand une voix étouffée se fit entendre de sous un tas de décombres Il s'y précipita, dégagea en faisant le moins de bruit possible les poutres et autres gravas et en sortit une naine/**

-Alnyra ! Tu es vivante toi aussi ?!

-Bagner … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Le dragon … Ils ont condamnés les portes. Plus moyen de sortir …

**Bagner était un guerrier, un chef de troupe. Ses cheveux et sa barbe brune étaient salis pas la poussière et roussi par la fumée. Il avait encore sur lui sa cotte de maille déchiquetée et ses vêtements de guerrier. Alnyra était une de ses amies, une naine blonde fort sympathique.**

**Les deux amis avancèrent pour trouver d'autres survivants, les survivants du dragon.**

**Au final ils furent seize. En plus de Bagner et Alnyra, il y avait trois tailleurs de pierres, Wilsard, qui avait une barbe assez courte et des cheveux poivres et sel, Tiron, un nain roux, Irman, qui était le frère d'un des quarte forgerons, Saltejo. Les autres forgerons étaient Celior, qui commençait à avoir des cheveux blancs, Gernan et Orano. Ils retrouvèrent également deux servantes, Guina et Quara. Avec elle il y avait un jeune nain d'à peine trois ans, Derog. Il y avait aussi trois mineurs, Yuro, un nain assez jeune, Berval, un vieux nain lui, et Marlm. Alnyra découvrit aussi Maïla, qui était enceinte, un problème de plus disait-elle.**

**Ils avancèrent ensemble, certains un peu blessés, en quête d'un abri digne de ce nom. Ils trouvèrent enfin un coin avec quelques planches, qui une fois misent en travers du mur constituaient un abri suffisant. Quara explora encore un moment les lieux, et revint avec un bébé.**

-La pauvre petite …

-Elle a une chaine !

-Non, c'est un bracelet.

-Aïna. Elle s'appelle Aïna. Derrière c'est marqué … Bofur. Ce doit être son père.

-Oui, il m'avait déjà dit qu'il avait une fille. J'espère qu'il est vivant.

-Tant qu'y a de la vie y a de l'espoir !

-Où vois-tu de la vie toi ? On est tous abattu, choqué, perdu, au milieu d'un tombeau ! Condamné à voler au dragon ses restes de repas en espérant qu'il ne nous trouve pas avant.

**Derrière ses murs, d'autres nains et naines pleuraient leurs parents, leurs amis, leurs enfants, disparu pour toujours. L'un d'eux était un mineur sans histoire, bon vivant, fabriquant des jouets par moment. Son frère tentait de le consoler, mais le fait de partir comme des voleurs presque aussitôt ne fit qu'aggraver son sentiment de lâcheté.**

* * *

**.**

**Prononciations ! alors, on va faire ça comme ça … Bag-ner/Quoiara/Guina, pas Jina/Saltero/Kelior … Bon, c'est pour vous faire une idée !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Quatre Chambre

_**Pour l'âge je me base sur une différence de 25 ans, exemple 15 chez nous vaut en nain 40 ans. Ici Aïna a sept ans, Kili douze ans et Fili dix-sept ans. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Cela devait faire trois mois qu'elle avait découvert cet endroit. Elle s'y rendait presque tous les jours. Il faut dire que pour une enfant comme elle, c'était d'un grand réconfort.**

**Cet endroit, c'était les chambres royales. La première qu'elle a découverte était celle d'un certain « Thorin ». Elle ignorait parfaitement qui était-ce, car il faut bien dire qu'a sept ans … Enfin. Dans cette chambre il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin en pin, avec des draps bleu nuits, un peu salis. Il y avait aussi un bureau sous ce qui devait être une fenêtre, maintenant enseveli sous les décombres. Sur ce bureau il y avait une sorte de tunique bleue, accrochée à la chaise qui était dorée à l'or fin. Il y avait aussi une grande armoire, en in également. Dedans il y avait des fourrures, des capes, des chemises et des pantalons et lins. **

**Aïna adorait cette chambre, richement décoré, mais surtout elle avait trouvé un livre sous le lit. Elle ne savait pas encore très bien lire, mais elle regardait les images, qui étaient des dessins d'Erebor avant, et de l'extérieur. Elle avait même vu les ancêtres de Thrór, qu'elle trouvait marrant avec sa barbe décorée. Elle tournait les vieilles pages un peu tachés, regardé avec ses grands yeux brus pétillants de vie. Elle aimait voir l'esquisse des arbres, des rivières courant dans une vallée, des animaux galopant dans les prairies … Il y avait aussi de petits dessins de ****personnes, certainement les habitants d'Erebor …**

**La deuxième chambre qu'elle avait explorée était celle de « Dís». Une chambre plus féminine, déjà les meubles était en bouleau, beaucoup plus clair, les draps violets, il y avait un grand miroir, et dans l'armoire des robes. Sur une sorte de commode il y avait des peignes, des brosses diverses, et du maquillage. **

**La troisième chambre était celle d'un dénommé « Fili ». Le lit, l'armoire, le bureau, tout était en chêne, les draps, tapis et tuniques étaient rouges. Certaines tuniques avaient aussi du fil d'or brodé sur le col. Le propriétaire de cette chambre devait être plus âgé qu'Aïna, car il y avait un dessin marqué une date, peut-être sa date de naissance, qui était avant celle de la jeune naine. Dans cette chambre, sur un porte manteau Aïna avait trouvé une écharpe épaisse faite de fils gris, bleus et marron foncé. Etrange parmi tous ce rouge se disait-elle.**

**La dernière chambre était celle de « Kili ». Lui, il devait aimait le bleu. Un bleu un plus clair que dans la première chambre, avec des meubles en pin, mais verni. Quand Smaug est venu, il devait être un peu plus grand qu'Aïna, car il y avait pas mal de jouets, et également une carte avec une date, différente de cinq ans par rapport à l'autre. Pourtant, dans les deux dernières chambres, certaines tuniques étaient de taille adulte. Celles dans cette chambre avaient parfois du fils argentés comme décoration.**

**Vu le nom, ils devaient être frère. Il y avait aussi deux autres chambres, « Thrór » et « Thráin », mais moins intéressant, avec presque rien dedans sauf les meubles.**

**Aïna avait eu l'autorisation de prendre des vêtements qui étaient dans ces chambres. Un jour, pour l'anniversaire d'Alnyra, elle lui avait ramené une belle robe aux couleurs dorés.**

**Aïna, ayant alors trente-deux ans, passait beaucoup de temps dans ses chambres, s'amusant à deviner les occupations de la cour chaque soir. Elle voyait bien Thorin raconter des histoires à Fili et Kili, ses neveux si elle avait tout comprit, pour que leur mère viennent ensuite pour les coucher. **

**Elle, elle n'avait ni oncle, ni mère, ni père. Sur son père, elle savait juste qu'il s'appelait Bofur et qu'il était mineur. Chaque nuit elle le voyait dans ses rêves, mais comme Wilsard lui avait expliqué, elle ne le reconnaitrait qu'on le voyant réellement, car à son réveil elle ne se souvenait pas de son visage.**

**Si elle en savait si peu, c'était pour qu'elle ne se morfonde pas, qu'elle ne pleure pas des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas …**

**oOo**

**La cloche tinta mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Il leva les yeux uniquement quand il senti une main sur son épaule droite.**

-Ca va mon frère ?

-Non.

-Ta boutique est magnifique, tu as bien des clients !

-Ne serait-elle pas encore plus gaie avec une jeune enfant gambadant dans les rayons ?

-Bofur. Trente-deux ans. Tu pourrais … Enfin, je veux dire, tu te morfonds pour rien.

-Sa mère est morte à sa naissance. J'ai passé ça avec son rire. Je pleurais depuis deux jours et en voulant lui donner du lait elle a ri. C'est juste pour ça que je me suis remis si rapidement. Et là, je l'ai abandonné !

-Non Bofur, tu te trompes. Que voulais-tu faire ?

-J'n'en sais rien … Mais je me sens si coupable …

-Si tu étais avec elle ce jour-là, tu serais mort auss-

**Bombur ne termina pas en voyant son frère verser une larme sur sa table de travail. Il y avait là un burin, un semblant de cheval en train d'être taillé …**

-B'fur ! B'fur !

**Kili arriva tout essoufflé dans la boutique du marchand. Il avait cinq de plus qu'Aïna. Fili, qui avait quarante-deux ans arriva alors, et vit l'était dans lequel était son ami.**

**Kili courut vers Bofur et sauta dans ses bras.**

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment, vraiment sûr ?!

-Mais oui mon grand.

-Ah, t'as vu qu'j'suis grand !** Lança Kili à son ainé qui sourit. **Même Bofur le dit !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? **Fit ce dernier en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.**

-Mon arc est cassé.

-Je vais t'en faire un autre. Fili, tu peux m'amener une pointe s'il te plait ? Je t'attends dans l'atelier.

**Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement, et Fili ferma la porte avant de s'avancer vers Bofur.**

-C'est ta fille.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi n'en parles-tu jamais devant Kili ?

-Je ne veux pas … L'embrouiller, l'embêter avec ça. Il a déjà assez souffert.

-Bofur. Il sait. Il en parle parfois. Il se souvient plus ou moins d'elle. Il avait quand même trente ans à ce moment. Il se rappelle.

-Non. Allez, laisse-moi, je dois finir ça ou ton frère va rappliquer.

**Fili s'éloigna, sortit de la boutique en voyant son frère parler de ses prouesses à l'arc avec Bombur et traça net jusqu'à sa chambre. Comment Bofur pouvait cacher à tous les nains sauf ses plus proches amis sa tristesse ? Il était joyeux avant, maintenant il pouvait l'être mais bien rapidement il redevenait morose. Dís entra et sourit à son fils perplexe.**

-Maman.

-Oui ?

-Tu crois que … Qu'Aïna pourrais … ?

-Ne dit pas de sottise ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

-Maman ! Je dis seulement que peut-être que Smaug n'a pas pu aller partout !

-Et la faim ?

-Il y avait peut-être d'autres survivants.

-Fili, si jamais tu reparles de ça une seule fois en guise de réponse se sera ma main sur la figure ! On ne parle pas des morts.

-Je … Bien maman.

* * *

_**Pas très constructif mais bon, pour ce premier vrai chapitre j'ai ramé ... Reviews ? **_**:S**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le Premier

**Si pour certains la vie ici était un enfer, pour elle c'était une habitude. Derog et elle jouaient souvent dans la bibliothèque du palais. Wilsard lui avait appris à écrire, puis à lire. Quand Aïna métrisa parfaitement le khuzdul, elle passait des heures à lire, à imaginer le monde qui se trouvait au dehors de cette montagne. Elle apprit alors que Thorin était le roi, mais ça ne changea rien pour elle. Ce personnage était mort, fictif, imaginaire, disparu … Tout comme Dís, Fili, Kili, Thrór, Thráin, et les autres mais pas Bofur. Il était fictif également, mais d'une manière différente.**

**Aïna avait fêté ses quarante ans depuis deux semaines. Elle avait énormément lu, n'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Wilsard lui apprit même le khuzdul ancien et quelques mots sindarin. Derog était impressionné par sa capacité à tout retenir.**

**A par ça, il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Pour ce nourrir on devait chercher les restes de nourriture du dragon en faisant attention, rien de plus. Pour boire, en plus de la bière encore intacte, une source coulait en abondance près du camp, une véritable chance.**

**Et puis c'est arrivé. Gernan et Yuro étaient de « corvée », ils devaient aujourd'hui ramener les restes de la nourriture du dragon. Tous allaient bien au début, et puis le clan à entendu un grand bruit, un rugissement, puis des cris, et plus rien. **

**Yuro arriva alors en courant, haletant, terrorisé.**

-Gernan … Smaug … Il a … Et l'autre-

-Calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Mort … Gernan s'est approché d'un mouton mais Smaug a surgis et il l'a … Il l'a … Il l'a dévoré !

**Bagner serra contre lui le jeune mineur, choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Derog nota sur un petit carnet la date, et le nom du mort. Le premier. Tous pensaient que c'était bon, le dragon s'était habitué à eux … Cela faisait quarante ans qu'ils étaient là, et personne n'était encore mort.**

**oOo**

-Kili, revient ici ! Kili !

**Fili comprit rapidement que rien ne servait de s'égosiller. Son frère courrait à toute allure dans le cimetière, un bouquet à la main. Fili s'assit sur un banc, attendant qu'il revienne. Oh, il avait bien une idée d'où il était allé, mais par précaution il resterait à l'entrée.**

**Kili courut encore et encore pour arriver à la plaque mémorative.**

**Il lut cette plaque, où était gravé « Aux morts d'Erebor, paix à leurs âmes. ». Le jeune nain trouvait cela très conventionnel et n'aimait pas, mais il venait quand même.**

-Pour toi,** dit-il à voix basse en déposant un bouquet de coquelicot et de bleuet au pied de la statue.**

-Pour qui ?

**Kili sursauta et se retourna bien vite, et se calma en voyant son oncle.**

-Pour Aïna. J'ai promis à Bofur de la faire.

-Tu t'accroches.

-Je ne sais pas qui d'autres y étaient, mais je me souviens de la panique. Je me souviens de Bofur une fois dehors.

-Tu souviens-tu d'elle au moins ?

-De ses yeux. Je ne pourrais jamais les oublier. Des yeux dorés. Ils pétillaient de vie.

-Oui, c'est ce qui avait frappé tout le monde. En général les bébés naissent les yeux bleus, mais pas elle.

-Et comment serait-elle ?

-Physiquement ? Je dirais qu'elle aurait les cheveux châtains foncé, chocolat. Et toujours des yeux d'or.

-Elle devrait être si belle alors.

-Kili, j'ai une question étrange à te poser.

-Allez-y.

-Ne serais-tu pas …

-Oui ?

-Ne serais-tu pas comme … Amoureux d'elle ? Toutes ces années tu t'es construit une image d'elle alors que tu ne la connaissais que bébé, et cela m'inquiète, tout comme ta mère.

**Kili rougit légèrement à ces paroles. Oui, il avait imaginé cette enfant, mais jamais il n'avait éprouvé quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il avait toujours été en bon terme avec son frère, mais toujours il avait voulu une amie. **

-Non. Je dirais plutôt que je partage la tristesse de Bofur.

-Tu es bien sûr ?

-Oui, mon oncle.

**Thorin sourit et contempla son jeune neveu. Kili avait quarante-cinq ans, et commençait à avoir un peu de barbe. Il sortait de la jeune adolescence, et bientôt il ferait de ravages chez les naines. Comme son frère d'ailleurs.**

* * *

_**Non, I'm not dead ! Je serais toujours en vie tant que je n'aurais pas vu tout tout tout du hobbit ! (Merci cismet pour les vidéos des versions longue,s les nains chez Elrond c'est juste incroyable !)**_

_**Tout simplement ... J'ai la flemme. Eh, eh, c'est pas je n'ai pas de temps, quoique c'est limité, j'ai même retrouvé mon inspiration, mais j'ai jutse la flemme. C'est une maladie grave ça. Si.**_

_**Bref, ce mini chapitre vous prouve ma survit, ma reconnaissance pour toutes vos reviews, et ... Pour vous dire que j'ai passé une bonne rentrée en 2nd ! Et vous ?**_

_**Promis, je fous des chapitres après. Un monde inattendu peut-être, car beaucoup me le demande ... En attendant, allez voir la version longues des nains chez Elrond !**_

_**Kanli ;D**_


End file.
